


Breakfast Take Two

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the breakfast scene again, with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Take Two

Ian comes down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sees Mickey sitting at the table in nothing but boxers and a shirt, and can't keep the smirk off his face as he takes a seat near Liam's empty highchair.

"What are you smilin' at?" Mickey asks, frowning and chewing his cereal.

Ian laughs to himself, then quickly tickles at Mickey's bare thigh under the table. The other boy jerks away. "Comfortable?"

Mickey looks down at his attire and rolls his eyes. "Maybe if you weren't in the bathroom all damn morning, I could have got a shower." Mickey shoved more cereal into his mouth and wiped at the milk that dripped on his chin.

Ian waved his hand at him, "You were out cold when I got up. How would you know how long I was in there?" he teased.

Before he could think, Mickey shot back, "Not with you doing fucking army drills.." he cut himself off short, biting his lip and watching Ian.

Ian looked down at the table a moment, rubbing at the back of his head. "Habit."

"Sorry--"

"Whatever," Ian shrugged.

Mickey felt like an idiot, but he also thought Ian was being stupid for pretending it hadn't bothered him.

They sat for a while, not talking.

Ian played with the crumbs on the table, thinking about things he wasn't exactly ready to admit to anyone who hadn't just been sleeping comfortably in his bed with less clothes on...and even then he wasn't sure he would. Mickey's spoon clanged on the side of his bowl as he tried to get the last pieces without having to tip the bowl just yet.

"You could have joined me, you know..." he said then, looking up at the other boy. "The shower, not the push-ups," he added when he saw Mickey's face.

Mickey scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I know what you meant." He rubbed his thumb along his lips to hide the smile trying to pull at them.

Ian grinned and nodded once. He moved his hand under the table again and tugged at the fabric on Mickey's pale thighs. "These are mine."

Mickey moved his leg side to side, flashing where the cloth pulled away from his inner thigh. Ian looked like he appreciated the teased view, slightly circling his fingers on the sensitive skin.

"'S'your shirt, too," he said low in his throat, his breath catching a little. He almost whined when Ian took his hand away.

"I noticed. It looks good on you,"

Mickey shrugged and ducked his head like he didn't care, while his face flushed slightly. He was too worked up to finish his cereal now. He looked up at Ian and bit his lip.

"And what if I had joined you?" he asked quietly, raising his eyebrow.

Ian smiled smugly, leaning closer to Mickey until his lips almost touched his face. "Well--"

"If you two are about to fuck on the family table, can I at least make breakfast first?" Lip said, as he jumped down the last couple stairs and walked over to the fridge.

Mickey pulled away and picked up his bowl, slurping loudly at the milk like he hadn't been just about to suggest they do that very thing.

Ian rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, sitting back in his chair. He let out a breath and tried not to laugh at Mickey's face when he couldn't hide behind his bowl any longer.

Lip chuckled to himself, as he cracked eggs into a frying pan on the stove. He winked at his brother, making him go red.

Ian got up and came beside Lip, breaking off bits of cheese and throwing them into the pan.

"I think a lot worse has gone on in this kitchen," he joked, tugging at his shirt sleeve.

Lip laughed, "Yeah, no kidding. You guys want some?"

Mickey turned around in his chair and eyed the older Gallagher brother. "Sure."

"Great. Just...FYI," he lowered his voice as if he were letting them in on a secret, "...shower's off limits, too."

Ian and Mickey rolled their eyes together, as Lip went back to fixing breakfast and smiling stupidly to himself.


End file.
